You wouldn't understand
by Enlightening
Summary: Summary inside. CAUTION: Yaoi hints in later chapters and depression. No suicide. YamixYugi
1. What's the matter?

Misaki: Another YamiXYugi fic. Full of angst and depression.

Yami: Suicide?

Misaki: Nope.

Yugi: Good, I don't want you to kill my yami!

Yami: Yugi get off

Misaki: Better get on with the story.

-

After defeating Dartz, Yami slips into deep depression. Yugi trys to snap him out of it, but it just gets worse. Angst and depression. No suicide. PG 13 for yaoi hints in later chappters.

-

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Fine. I don't own Yugioh.

-

"Yami, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Yes there is. Now let me in!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"I'm your hikari! Ofcourse I would understand! Now let me in! I want to talk to you!"

"Just leave me alone!!"

Yugi let out a sigh. His attempt at trying to talk to him have failed for 1,000,000th time. Yami has been locked up in his room for the past three weeks. Ever since he defeated Dartz and got his own body.

-Flashback-

"How does it feel not being a sprit all the time?"

"Okay.."

"Something wrong?"

"It's nothing...you wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would. Besides, you shouldn't be so down. You saved me and the world."

"But I'm the one who caused it."

"Just forget about. It's nothing."

"Yes it is! What if I do it again?! What if I sell you out for a taste of power again?!"

"Yami.."

"You wouldn't understand! So leave me alone!" Yami ran up to his room and locked the door. Yugi tried to open it, but it wouldn't work.

-End of flashback-

"I don't understand. He's shut off his mind-link and I can't open the door. He doesn't know that I already forgave him for that." Just then, depression ran thorugh the mind-link like a tidalwave. Yami opened his mind-link without noticing it. Yugi could hear Yami's thoughts.

/I don't know why he doesn't care about that. I let my rage take over nearly killing him. I can't hurt him anymore. I can't be with him anymore. But I want him near. I don't know what to do./

The mind-link shut off. Yugi was in a state of shock. "Was that Yami?" He ran up to Yami's door. He was able to get opened and walked inside. "Yami?"

-

Misaki: I'm so evil!!!

Yugi: I can't believe you!

Misaki: Lighten up. Anyway, I know it's short, but I wanted to make sure there was a cliff hanger! I'll update soon and NO FLAMES!!


	2. Somethings not right

Misaki: Another Chapter! Yea!

Yugi: Great..--;;

Yami: Yea! :D

Misaki: Why is he so happy?

Yugi: Ever hear of chocolate?

Misaki: Oh.

Disclaimer: Damn lawyers! I don't own Yugioh!

* * *

"Yami?"

Yugi's eyes fill with fear. Blood was everywhere. Yami was sitting on the floor with a bloody knife in his hands. Blood was all over his arm and some on his face.

"Yami! What are you doing?!" Yami didn't responed, but he was still breathing. "Hang on! I'll get some help!" Yugi grabbed the knife before calling 911, then his friends.

-At the Domino Emergency Room-

Yugi waited for someone to tell him his dark would be alright. Jou and the others rushed in right after Yugi called them.

"Is he okay, Yuge?" Jou asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Why would he do something like this?" Anzu asked.

"He's really depressed. He was locked up in his room for three weeks. I guess it was a suicide attempt." Yugi remembered those sorrow thoughts he had. The door opened. "Which one of you is Yugi Motou?" The doctor asked.

"I am."

"You're very lucky. He didn't suffer severe blood loss, but he will need to stay here overnight."

"That's alright. Can I see him?"

"Ofcourse." Yugi and the others walked through the door. They saw Yami sleeping on the hospital bed.

"Yami?" Yugi shook him gently. Yami opened his eyes slowly. His crimson eyes slightly dull. "It's me. Yugi."

"Yugi.." Yami could barely speak. "Where am I?"

"Domino Hospital."

"Yugi why did you save me?"

"I don't want you to go." Yami's eyes filled with tears, then drifted off to sleep.

"Poor guy." Anzu said. "We better get going. We'll visit tomorrow, okay?" Yugi nodded his head and the gang left.

That night, Yugi could barely sleep. He couldn't believe his dark would do something like that. He needed help, but didn't know where to go. He thought just a simple talk could straighten things out. "I hope you'll be back to normal soon."

-Next day-

Yami and Yugi left the hospital the next day. Yami couldn't sleep in his room, so he had to sleep in Yugi's. Which gave Yugi time to talk to him.Yami went to Yugi's room and sat on his bed, his head burried in his knees.

"Yami. Something is wrong."

"I guess I can't hide it anymore." Yami faced Yugi with an emotionless face.

"I already forgave you for it, so why are you so sad?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of losing you again."

* * *

Misaki: I am so evil!

Yugi: Why are you doing this to my yami?!

Misaki: It's part of the story. The more reviews, the quicker the story ends.

Yugi: Review people!!!


	3. The tables turn

**Misaki:** I'm sorry about the late update, i've been busy with other stuff.

**Yugi:** She has two major projects, so give her a break.

**Misaki:** Thank you Yugi. -hugs-

**Yugi:**

**Misaki:** Anyway, I do not own Yugioh, but I do own Vector.

* * *

"D-did you say...."

"Yes Yugi! I did!" Yugi was in shock. Yami has never been like this.

"I'm.....I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it this time!!!" Yugi almost fell back by the sudden rage. Tears were fighting their way out. "Yugi, I didn't...." Before he could finish, Yugi ran out of the room and out the door. Yami fell back on the bed burying his head in the pillows.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Yugi was at the park with Jou.

"Don't worry, Yuge. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"I'm not sure Jou. He seemed really mad."

"Come on! You're just like Yami when your soul got taken. You got to cheer up!"

"Yami was like this?"

"Oh yeah! He was so down. He was a wreck. I never seen him get this upset."

"So....he did care about me?"

"Ofcourse!"

"Wow. I guess you learn something new every day."

* * *

"I feel like an ass." Yami was watching the Kame shop. He looked at the clock and freaked out. It was 4 pm and Vector should be there in 3....2....1.....

"Hey Yugi!!!" ....0.

"Yugi's not here Vector, so stay back!!" Yami was behind the counter, hiding from Vector.

"I ordered cards last week. Are they here?" No response. "Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"YES THERE IS!!!" Vector lost her rage again. She grabbed Yami's deck. "TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG OR THE DECK BECOMES TWO!!!"

"Not my deck!!! Okay okay!!! I'll tell you!" She gave Yami back his deck. Acting like nothing ever happened. (AN: She's good) Yami told Vector the whole story. When he was done, Vector grabbed Yami.

"I'msosorryIhopeyou'reokaywhydidyoueventhinkaboutdoingsomethinglikethisareyouinsaneyouneedtoaplogizetoYugi!!!!"(AN:If you figure out what it says, i'll give you a kawaii pic of Yugi and Yami)

"You talk too much."

"Sorry. Cali language. Anyway, you got to apologize!! This is your falut!"

"Thanks alot..."

"I'm serious. You got to make it up to him."

"How?"

"I...........................................................dunno."

"Why don't you get out?"

"Okay." Yami heard something he thought he never hear. A simple 'okay' from Vector. She walked out with no complaints.

"Guess she was serious."

"YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY COUSIN!!!"

"Guess not T.T"

* * *

**Misaki:** I know, it's short, but that means more reviews!"

**Yugi:** This was actually going be the second to last chapter, but she wanted you guys to enjoy it longer.

**Yami:** Joy for them, pain for me.

**Misaki:** Well, if I get more reviews, the sooner this will end.

**Yami:** We heard you last time. How many reviews do you need?

**Misaki:** There must be at least 40 to end the story and you can review more than once if you're so anxious.

**Yami:** Please!!! Review like your life depended on it!!!


	4. The Plan

**Misaki:** We have two winners!! Mental and Sami!! Congrats!! Mental, I'll send you the picture. Sami, that's too bad. I'll put you in one of my fics!

Reviewer Questions: **Are you on crack?** NO!! WTF?! I was on sugar high when I wrote that.

**What IS Cali language?** Oh, one of my friends from school is from California and she's talks so fast, you can barely understand her. She calls it Cali language. Her idea, not mine.

**Misaki:** Some crazy question. Anyway, thanks to all the reviews! I'm glad people are liking this.

**Yami:** This is nothing!

**Misaki:** Oh yeah, I got 7 reviews in one day!

**Yugi:** She's good.

**Misaki:** Thanks! Oh yeah, pleaz review Meet Kaiba's Cousin. If you do, another yugioh icon for ya, two if you also review Who did it. Jou! Disclaimer!

**Jou:** Misaki does not own Yugioh but Vector is her's.

* * *

After a few hours of talking, Yugi feels bad about thinking that Yami doesn't care about him.

"I can't believe it!! I feel like a big jackass!!" Yugi felt lower than low.

"So, are you going to apologize?"

"I dunno how to. I mean what should I say and when should I say it and how..."

"Shut up already!! Listen, let me make a few calls and i'll see what I can do, 'kay?" Yugi nodded. Jou walked far enough to make sure Yugi couldn't listen. He dialed a number on his cell and waited.

"_Hey ya! Vec here!"_

"Hey Vector. How did it go with Yami?"

_"Awful! He's really bummed out. What about Yugi?"_

"Yuge's bummed out too. Have any ideas?"

_"Well ofcourse! I am rich.....okay, so I steal my cousin's money, but that doesn't mean I do it for wrong reasons! Anyway, I suggest something simple. A restaruant is too fancy and too public. Maybe a picnic at this park I found. Kaiba owns it, so it will just be them."_

"Perfect! How about tomorrow at two?"

_"Works for me! I'll invite Yami while you invite Yugi. 'kay?"_

"Got it! See ya!"

_"Later!"_ Jou put away his cell and walked back. Yugi looked up, hoping he had ideas.

"Did you get anything that could help?"

"Yu....I mean, kinda. There's this park that Kaiba owns and he's willing to let us check it out tomorrow at 2. So how 'bout it? Think that will work?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, see ya later Yuge!"

"Bye!" Yugi ran back home, very excited about the "plan".

* * *

"So what do you think of that? You up for it?"

"Sounds nice Vector, but i'm not sure. Who will watch the shop?"

"I will, one of Seto's limo will pick you up. So, yes or no?"

"Okay, i'll go. I'll check it. Are you sure no one can go in?"

"Only if I say so!"

"Okay, I want to surprise Yugi." _You will._ Vector thought.

"Well, I must be going! Later!"

"Bye." Vector walked out and Yugi came in.

"Hi Yami."

"Hi Yugi." Both were looking at the floor, trying not to make eye contact.

"Why don't you go relax? I'll take care of the shop."

"Okay." Yami walked out still not looking at Yugi."

* * *

When Yami and Yugi arrived, both were blindfolded. They were right in the middle of the park. Yami and Yugi still didn't realize that they weren't the only ones there.

"Take your blindfold off at the count of three. 1..............2...................."

**Misaki:** Cliffy!!! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!

**Yami:** NOOOO!!!!

**Misaki:** Me evil!! Listen! If you want the fic to run longer, please summit ideas! I'm running out of them!!

**Yami:** Review!! You're only half way there!!


	5. Plan B begins

**Misaki:** I'm on low for ideas, but i'll keep going. Due to internet problems, no questions will be answered.

**Yami:** What do you mean internet problems?

**Misaki:** Netzero keeps kicking me off. I get on for like 2 minutes or less and then the damn thing kicks me off. Very frustranting!

**Yugi:** Damn!

**Yami: **Yugi!!!

**Yugi:** What?

**Misaki:** Yami, shut up! Just do the damn disclamier!!

**Yami:** grrrrr. Misaki does not own Yugioh, but Vector is her's.

* * *

"........3!" Yugi and Yami took the blindfolds off and saw each other.

"Yugi!"

"Yami!" Both were in shock. "Jou! I thought it was just you and me!" No answer.

"Vector!! I'm gonna kill you!!!" No answer. "Great, she left."

"That means we're here by ourselves." _Damn! Yami must be really mad if he wants to kill Vector. I dunno if I should apologize. I'll let him go first. Just to make sure._

"I guess so." _Great. Yugi is probably still mad at me! What the hell am I suppose to do? Should I apologize? No! I'll wait for him to say it!_

"Do you want to walk around?"

"Sure." This is going to turn out bad.

* * *

After walking around the huge park, they headed for the exit.

"Wow that was one big park." _Come on Yami! Say it!_

"Yeah, I think he has too much money." _Yugi! Hurry up!_

"I guess we got to get home."

"Yeah." Yugi and Yami walked home in slience. Both were depressed seeing that none of them apologize.

* * *

When they arrivied home, Yugi headed upstairs, while Yami headed for the TV. Yugi decided to call Jou. After all, he had to say a few things.

"Jou."

_"Hey Yuge. How did it go?"_

Terrible!! I blame the whole thing on you!!"

_"What?! Didn't you guys make up?"_

"NO!! I guess he's still mad at me. What am I going to do?"

_"Not sure. I got to go. Bai."_

"Bai." He hung up. He burried he head in the pillows and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Jou was at Vector's house and told her the whole thing.

"No worries! I got the perfect plan! One duel and this card will help us."

"What card?"

"This." She held up a Seal of the Orichalcos card.

"What the hell? Why that?"

"Well, Seto got this from DOOM. I made a deck that made sure that Yami will get this card in his hand. First, we need to kidnap Yugi. Then, the plan will work."

"I dunno. That card is evil."

"Don't worry. I have a necklace that I already sent to Yami. It looks like the Orichalcos stone, but it's actually just an emerald. If he wins the duel, he'll think that he resited the Orichalcos. He'll get his confindence back."

"But he already knows that the Orichalcos is gone."

"That's what everyone thinks. It's still out there. Just in an alternate world. So, what do you think?"

"It's our last hope. What if he does play it?"

"He won't. Not in a million years. I made sure everything works. I set out some people to kidnap Yugi. He should be here in an hour. The duel starts tomorrow at 3. This will work!"

"I hope so."

* * *

The next day, Yami woke up, realizing that he fell asleep on the couch. He walked upstairs, seeing if Yugi was awake.

"Yugi?" No answer. "Yugi?!" Still no answer. He opened the door, "Yugi, are you....." Yami realized, Yugi wasn't in here. "Yugi!!" He rushed over to the bed, where there was a note:

_Yami,_

_I realize that You and Yugi aren't getting along. So I did you a favor. I took him away. He'll make a nice servant. If you do want him back, then meet me at my _

_hideout at 3. If you don't show up, who can blame you? Yugi is annoying. Make sure to bring your duel disk, and no god cards!! See you there._

_- Sirius_

"Alright, Sirius! No one takes my hikari! I will get Yugi back!"

* * *

Yami arrivied at the location on the note.

"Sirius! Where are you? Show yourself!!"

"Up here." A voice called. Yami looked up to see a girl up there. It was hard to see due to the darkness.

"I'm here! Now give me back Yugi! Right now!"

"Relax pharoh. I'll give him back. He's right there." One of the lights turned on to see Yugi knocked out and tied to a chair.

"Yugi!"

"Don't go near him! If you do, you die." Yami glared at Sirius. "Thank you, now if you want him back, you'll have to duel against Kaiba."

"Kaiba?!" Kaiba walked out into the open.

"Don't try to talk him out of this. It won't work. Now, let's get on with the duel!"

"Fine, if this will save Yugi, I will!"

* * *

**Misaki:** Done!

**Yami:** What is going on?! You kidnaped Yugi?!

**Misaki:** Yeah, so?

**Yami: **When this fic is over....I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!

**Misaki:** If you do, you'll lose all your fans.

**Yami:** O.O I mean.....I won't kill you.

**Misaki:** That's better. Please review!!


End file.
